FICTION, WITHIN A FICTION OR REALITY!
by MarCor3
Summary: Gosh, how the hell do you catagorized a fiction story...one will never know! Credits are mines, mistakes of spelling, grammar, or whatever are too, thanks! Basically, my confession of reading these online fictions and a little extra... *Enjoy*


**Hello FanFiction Peeps! Just had a CRAZY idea that came across to me as I read a particular fiction story by Plesiosaur! Try giving it a shot, YOU might be mentioned in this too...**

* * *

My unexpected probe of reading fiction came to me out of nowhere...

There I am, browsing the web on my laptop, at the same time I was a having a minor meltdown dealing with schoolwork, at my the job, traffic, personal shit...perhaps I was just depressed, I don't know. It primarily started from a past one-sided conversation between a friend of mine, January 2013. After she finished ranting or better yet bitching over the phone with me over some simple shit - but mainly about of her estranged older sister and for me to stop interfering in her crisis, she pretty much cut ties with me! Eventually though, she called me back later and apologized for her anger but to me the damage has already been done...

Anyways as time went on, I found myself browsing this FanFiction website of every genre - stories from Anime to TV and the Crossovers versions as well. Evidently, I liked the storytellings of at least one of my favorite tv show that I was interested in and so decided to create myself an account to the website. I know some of you maybe don't like my comments/reviews of your story/stories as well as my own but hey, isn't that what we're all here for - beside storytelling, favs, and following?! Okay, okay as to the point that I am making is, I'm listing shouts out to ALL that I have followed or not but still like your work! So if you're on this list, take a bow and for those others that I missed...I see you, make no mistake about it but I'll remain quiet for the moment...

1) Jhdesigner22, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

2) Futureimperfect - Miri Cleo, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

3) thedarkpassenger85, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

4) dsfeo78, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

5) feltknickers, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

6) JessCM09, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

7) Plesiosaur, 'Adventure Time with Finn and Jake'

8) raindrops and daffodils, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

9) shallow-seas-we-sail, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

10) Typhoon73, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

11) LilyBartAndTheOthers, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

12) IAmTheTrashPanda, 'Adventure Time with Finn and Jake'

13) wolvesjr34, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

14)) NightmareWalker, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

15) Twisty87, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

16) Whitewave42, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

17) Jokerbatman232, 'Adventure Time with Finn and Jake'

18) Kyra-Senpai, 'Adventure Time with Finn and Jake'

19) Khiori, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

20) Jazzieloo, 'Adventure Time with Finn and Jake'

21) JaneCorvin, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

22) sociallyawkwardpenguin, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

23) colormetheworld, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

24) turtleback, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

25) Writer Marx, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

26) Terri411, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

27) Ravens Trinity, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

28) LittleJLux, 'Adventure Time with Finn and Jake'

29) JoBethMegAmy. my homegirls, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

30) TheGirlin404, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

31) WritersOfTheRain, 'Fifty Shades Trilogy'

32) JaneyGWF, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

33) beerchips, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

34) GypsyHope, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

35) Skydv8501, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

36) hollyhwrites, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

37) Permanent Rose, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

38) F-yeah mayonnaise, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

39) vdaysnowstorm, 'Adventure Time with Finn and Jake'

40) e-dog, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

41) gtrotter29, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

42) Fenway03, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

43) Mac Granger, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

44) tika12001, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

45) Novum-Semita, 'Adventure Time with Finn and Jake'

46) gt2012, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

47) purplepagoda, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

48) lizard1020, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

49) Commander M2, 'Adventure Time with Finn and Jake'

50) nicolaruth27, 'Rizzoli & Isles'

And of course, countless others out there that wasn't listed but I do see you, believe me!

* * *

 _ **"Many wants to be seen, Fewer can hold one's attention"! - one of my Twitter wisdom quotes -**_


End file.
